Alternative Variations of My Teenage Love Scandal
by silkycatastrophe
Summary: When videos of new resident Ally Dawson go viral on the internet, Miami High students bow at her feet. She finally has everything she's ever wanted; a best friend, popularity, and a special boy who makes her feel like the only girl in the world. But realizes that they won't know the real her, only the one they made her to be.


**Alternative Variations of My Teenage Love Scandal**

* * *

Summary: When videos of new resident Ally Dawson go viral on the internet, Miami High students bow at her feet. She finally has everything she's ever wanted; a best friend, popularity, and a special boy who makes her feel like the only girl in the world. But realizes that they won't know the real her, only the one they made her to be.

* * *

**A/N****: There comes a time in everyone's life where you need to re-evaluate your entire being. I don't know a lot about true love, being a good friend, or doing the right thing, but I am trying my best and taking each day as it comes. I'm going off to college soon and I don't know if I am ready. I scared of what is ahead of me, of what I can't see. I know one thing; I can't be someone who I'm not, I've got to be myself. Let this be a message to everyone, to stay true to you.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Austin and Ally. Or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

**_Prologue _**

In Ally's version of a tragic love story, the equation was quite simple. In fact, if it were an equation it would be a subtraction equation, and frankly, would be as simple as subtracting the love from tragic love story. The result, one tragic story. There's no love involved, just pure, blood boiling, jaw clenching, ear shattering hatred. Nothing more, nothing less.

Particularly, her version of a tragic story is that the tragedy is that she learned what every naïve, humble, quiet girl learns at the end of every tragic romance. That people are lying, deceitful, and everyone is out to protect their own skin. The reality is that when the going gets tough, you can't count on your knight in shining armour to come around and save your sorry ass. That job is yours. Yours and your alone. The world is a cruel place and if you want to get out alive, well you won't. In case you weren't aware; the countdown to our ending doom is ticking and each second we waste smelling the roses, or flipping over a penny on the ground so that the next person claims some false good luck is all just a waste of time.

She knew this is much as the next person, because that's who she was. She lied to people, and she became someone who she wasn't. As simple as that.

Her name is Ally, and she doesn't believe in good luck, true love, or the Easter Bunny. But she once did.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Goodness of Music**

"Good morning South Dakota! I hope you're ready for a sizzling line up of songs, because we have got some great ones ready for you. So get off your bed and get out into the world! Here's Justin Timberlake and –" Ally groaned and rolled over in her bed, she slammed her fist on top of her alarm clock radio and continued to until the sound of the over enthusiastic host ceased. _So loud_, is all that went through her mind. It was way too early in the morning to be hearing the sound of a voice that loud screaming in her ear.

Even the bird that were chirping outside of her window sounded like their piercing chirps might rip off her ears in a matter of seconds. She covered the pillow over her head and her bed head followed her movements.

Not even three minutes later she could hear the sound of shuffling in the next room over.

She heard the sound of knocking on her door.

"What?" she mumbled into her pillow loud enough so that whoever was at her door would be able to hear her.

"Time to get up sweetie, we want to leave in a few hours and you should get moving. Remember, we talked about this." It was her mother talking, who must have just woken up herself.

"What day is it?" she asked, still feeling dazed from the night of sleeping.

"It's moving day!" her mother exclaimed, while throwing her hands into the air enthusiastically and turning to leave her room.

With just three words, it was enough to kick Ally's brain into full action and her eyes nearly came out of her head. Moving day. They day they were getting out of this small town. Hell it wasn't even a town, it was a little hamlet, or something smaller, if that was possible. They lived in a small village of sorts, called Codwell where the population struggled at a hefty 36 people on a good day. A good day was when the strange family of the neighbourhood was out of town, who would add an extra 5 people to the population number and the census of their crossroads.

There were six houses in Codwell, and an old general store that was now being occupied by an old widow and her eight cats. There was also an old church which brought some much needed character into their small town, but other than the cemetery that came with it, there was nothing special about Codwell. There were a few children and teenagers, but the town was so small that she tended to get to know the neighbours a little too well.

To say the least, Ally was more than thrilled to be escaping Codwell, and the people that came with it. She was a small town girl who was destined to live in the city and do something with her life. And now there was nothing to stop her from doing exactly that.

She got dressed and ready to leave the filthy town faster than you could say, "Nope, that smell is actually the neighbours, not the cows." Ally's hair was naturally long and curly, and it carelessly fell onto her shoulders and down her upper back without struggle. It was one of the things she actually liked about herself and that she wouldn't change. With a final look in the mirror, she examined herself. A mid-height brunette with deep brown eyes smiled back at her, with enchantment in her eyes. She was wearing a jean jacket and a blue and white dress, with white flats. She thought that she looked cute. With a skip in her step she walked out of her room and down stairs to the rest of her family.

Her family was gathered around the table, all feasting on bowls of cereal, and her parents were sifting through the morning newspaper.

"Nice of you to join us", her father spoke up, "I thought you would be first down here."

"Would you believe me if I told you the fact that we were moving today had completely escaped my mind?"

Her brother, Jackson who was busy checking his phone let out a humourless laugh. Ally turned to him, and gave him the evil eye, but he ignored her. Jackson was eighteen, and ten months older than Ally. He too had dark brown hair, except he was significantly taller than Ally.

"Have you talked to Grandma and Grandpa yet this morning?" she asked her mother while pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Yes, and Grandma said she was very excited to see you and that she can't wait to have the house full of people." They were going to stay with Ally's grandparents while they looked for a house in the area of Miami, which is where they were moving to. Her grandparents live in a large dwelling in the suburbs of Miami, which was surrounded by large palm trees and luxurious landscaping. Her Gramps had worked long hours as a doctor for the majority of his life in order to live in that luxury.

"I can't wait to see Grams and Gramps", she replied.

"You're just saying that because Grams always spoils you when you see her", Jackson targets.

"That's not true. Grams gets me, she understands me on an emotional level. We understand each other", she defends.

"Guys stop arguing. If you are going to act like this than you can stay back with your father and help clean up around here while I go ahead to Florida."

"No!" Ally whined.

"Gramps said he would teach me to drive manual stick shift; I can't afford to lose any time", Jackson told his parents.

"I don't know Jack, stick shift isn't easy to learn, I think you need some more practice on automatic first", his mom said with a concerned voice.

"You said I was a great driver."

"And you are. But you've never driven stick shift before."

"Cole's dad drives stick and I've seen him drive plenty of times."

"We'll see", is all their mother said.

* * *

On the drive to Miami, which was excruciatingly long, by the way, Ally devised a simple plan. It might have just been the seemingly endless hours that she was stuck in a car with her brother and boredom at its finest, or it might just be her ticket to popularity. She was betting on the latter. Her father was staying back in South Dakota for a week while he finished packing and he was going to drive the moving truck to Miami, while Ally, Jackson and their mother got settled in and started school.

She turned to her brother with a grin who was currently playing a video game on his portable gaming device or something.

"Hey Jack?"

"What?" he mumbled.

"I've got a deal for you", she told him, which was enough to gain his attention. He paused his game and looked up at her.

"I hate you're deals", he said simply.

"You're going to like this one."

"Why is this one going to be any better than you're other ones?" he asked.

"This one involves a paycheck for you."

"How much are we talking?" he asked, intrigued.

"15 percent of the profit."

He scoffed. "My work starts at 25%." She groaned, knowing that he was right, and that he wasn't going to drop his offer. She needed his help, her future depended on this deal.

"Fine, it will be worth it."

"How are you going to be getting profit anyways?" he asked.

"Here's my plan", she began to explain. "You know how I write songs? Well –"

"You mean the ones you don't let anyone read?", he interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me", she accused. He shook his head as a silent apology.

"So I write songs, and I can sing, at least I've been told I'm not too shabby. And you know how I've struggled in the past with performing, well I think I am finally ready to step out of my comfort zone and show the world who I really am. I want to make a music video with one of my songs! And I want you to help me film and edit the video. You're good with technology and stuff. This could be exactly what I need, since I don't actually have to perform in front of anyone except you it should be easy. I want the world to know who Ally Dawson is!" she finished her speech and pitch grandly.

Jackson looked back at her.

"You're serious?"

"Yes", she said exasperated.

"You realize this probably won't make you famous, right?"

"I know, but that's where you come in. You're like a professional hacker or something right?"

"Shhh!" he hushed. "Not so loud." He pointed to their mother who was in the front seat of the car driving, still humming along to the music. She hadn't heard her comment. Apparently Jackson had a double life where he was a tech geek or something and their parents had no idea.

"Well I am sure you could figure some sort of way to hack into YouTube so that that it will show our video on the homepage or something right."

"You have very high expectations of me."

"You should be flattered that I am coming to you for help."

"Please, I am all you have." Jackson considered the plan. "I've heard you sing before. You're better than not too shabby. You're singing is original, I haven't heard anything like it before. You could do well, if this is done right." He thought for another moment. "Alright", he finally said, "I'll help you. However, we need to renegotiate a price. I think this plan calls for a 40% pay check."

"But-"

"Remember, I am doing this for you. And it's not going to be easy. You need me."

If Ally wanted this to work, she was going to have to be reasonable. She had no idea what waited for her in Miami, and for all she knew, things might be even worse, she could afford to find anyone else to do this job for her. She was still going to get 60% profit, which was better than nothing. And she could put that towards shopping or purchasing a new piano.

"Alright, deal", she held out her hand and they shook on it, making the deal official. "First things first, I'll prepare the song, and the wardrobe, I think we might as well to a road trip video or something on the lines of that. Use your imagination. You get your camera ready, and just worry about filming right now. Capture scenery. I want this to be a simple ballad, but then the chorus will come and it will surprise the listener, it will be fun and upbeat, and then slow and catchy."

"Sounds good to me."

"This is so exciting", she said out loud to herself. She was on her way to making something out of herself. She was going to become somebody.

**A/N: And that's a wrap. Chapter one is finished. Review and **_let me know if I should continue_**. If there is no feedback, than I will not continue, simple as that. **_Review, favourite and follow!_** Let's hear some feedback. Thanks y'all, I hope you come back real soon. **


End file.
